He Used To
by DarkAislinn2012
Summary: Draco and Ginny get into a fight. Ginny makes the Dream Team leave. What happens? One-shot. Enjoy!


_"Oh Weasley, Weasley. When will you ever learn? You can't beat me. You may keep on trying to, but it's a fact of life, you cannot beat me. You're low, the lowest thing ever." Malfoy stood before Ginny, in a deserted hallway with only Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Ginny's eyes were blazing with anger and here was Draco Malfoy, Slytherin King, smirking at her._

_He had knocked her books out of her hands and he had refused to help her pick them up. They started shouting, well, she had and then he made her feel like she was nothing. Ron's face and ears were a violent shade of red and Harry was trying to keep Ron from thumping Malfoy into nothing._

_"I am? I don't see your father as the Minister of Magic. I see your father in Azkaban, for what happened at the Department of Mysteries last year. You're father is a Death Eater and works for Voldemort. It's men like him who make the Wizarding World fall apart, not hold it up." His grey eyes pierced hers and she felt the anger radiating from him. In one quick motion he grabbed her arms and pulled her to him, crushing her body against his. She dropped her bag and tripped over it. _

_He looked down into the wide brown eyes of the girl he was holding against him and felt her body mold against his. Vaguely he heard Ginny telling her brother and her friends to go on, that she could take care of herself._

_When they were gone, he brushed the hair out of her face, with a tenderness that he only possessed when he held her in his arms. She had wound her arms around his neck and he lowered his cold lips to hers. Her mouth was warm and she tasted of chocolate and cinnamon, and he relished in her. His hands shook as he took the pins out of her hair that was holding it up, and he ran his fingers through the great red mass. It felt so silky slipping through his fingers._

_He pulled back and he felt his body shaking. He looked into her eyes and looked into those chocolate depths, and felt himself being sucked into her spell. He felt like he could lose himself in her eyes, that he could tell her anything. His hands went to her shoulders and he felt his stomach clench. He was falling and there was no stopping him._

_She looked at him and her breath hitched in her throat. The look he was giving her was so intense; no other boy had ever looked at her that way. She knew she was in love with him, she knew it. She knew that Harry would or might not ever looked at her, and so she had moved on. Instead she had fallen into the arms of Draco Malfoy. She still doesn't understand how it happened, but all she knows is that she likes it. He needed someone and she was the closest thing to him at the time._

_They haven't told anyone, many reasons why they hadn't. She knew he loved her, and she loved him. Though they had never said it. They heard someone coming and he grabbed her hand and together they ran to the nearest door. He opened it and they stepped in; he closed it behind them. He turned around and looked at her. He lightly touched her face and his hand traveled down to her breast where it rested for a moment, his heart beating twenty times faster. She pressed her breast into his hand and he moved his hand across her stomach and down to her hip._

_He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, catching her mouth in a searing kiss. Their hands traveled and explored as he pressed her against the wall, kissing her mouth, neck and throat. He moaned when her hands played across his stomach and she slipped off his school robes, as he slipped hers off. He grabbed her shoulders and brought her to him in an overwhelming kiss._

_They spun until there was nothing left, and then they lay there panting and sweating trying to catch their breath. They had both been virgins and they had shared it together. They had missed most of their classes, and they weren't ready to leave their place. She had one leg draped over him and her hand was making circles on his chest._

_"Ginny, I love you." He whispered it and his breath stirred her hair. She smiled and looked at him, looking at her uncertainly. He was praying that she said it back._

_"I love you, Draco." He smiled and kissed her. They lay there until they felt like moving and then they walked out, hand in hand._

He used to humiliate her.

He used to hurt her.

He used to hate her.

He used to break her heart.

But now,

He loves her.

**A/N: I hoped you guys liked it. It is a one-shot, meaning there will be no other chapters. It was just a thought I had and I wanted it to write it down. If you like my writing, feel free to check out my other stories. _Loving Her, Marriage, Letter and Memories. _Thanks! **


End file.
